Demiurge
: "The Seventh Floor Guardian Demiurge, at your command." :: - Demiurge's Introduction Demiurge (デミウルゴス) is a Floor Guardian of the 7th Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the Commander of the NPC Defenses. He is the creation of Ulbert Alain Odle. In the New World, under the guise known as Jaldabaoth, a powerful Demon Emperor that led his demon army to starts a disturbance in the Royal Capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom and also led the demi-human coalition to assault on the Roble Holy Kingdom. Appearance About 1.8m tall, Demiurge is a demon with dark skin, and nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinted that they aren't normally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end. Demiurge's pair of eyes lacked eyeballs. In fact, it was completely without pupil or iris, but were shining jewels with numerous small cuts. Personality As a member of the Demon race, Demiurge is considered to be one of the cruelest members in Nazarick, taking great joy in the suffering of other races. For that reason, he enthusiastically performs magic experiments on the prisoners sent to him, viewing them as nothing less than toys for his own amusement. In other words, he enjoys inciting hateful feelings and treacherous thoughts among the victims of his experiments with a passion. Being the Commander of the NPC Defenses, he has a high level of intelligence and strategic thinking. Demiurge works closely with the other servants of Nazarick and is loyal to the creators, thinking of them as important companions. However, due to their conflicting personalities shared with their respective creator, he and Sebas Tian do not appear to get along well with each other. Though he is a sadistic demon that thrives on the pain of other creatures, he has a more artistic side to him. He is a skilled carpenter and artisan, with hobbies of crafting beautiful works of art. Such artwork is done by him through using victims from his experiments as tools for making one. On the other hand, his kindness was genuine when it was directed to his fellow denizens of Nazarick. He was considered to be a very gentle person when it came to conversing with his friends. However, to everyone else, his kindness was merely the care he gave to his tools. Background Demiurge was created by Ulbert Alain Odle as one of the Floor Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Chronology The Undead King Arc When Momonga calls for the Floor Guardians to the 6th Floor, Demiurge was the last one to arrive. After paying his respects to the Supreme Being, he ponders about the future of Nazarick. More so, wondering if whether or not Momonga will leave a successor to carry the throne. While waiting for Albedo on the 1st Floor, Demiurge discovers Momonga attempting to sneak out of the tomb in a dark warrior outfit. Persuading Momonga to take at least one person along, he accompanies his master as they appreciate the world around them. When Momonga jokes about conquering the world, he seriously offers to ready the armies of Nazarick to present it as a gift. After Momonga announces his goals to the NPCs, Albedo has Demiurge relay the words Momonga imparted to him earlier. Misunderstanding Momonga's true intentions, he tells everyone present that their master's wish is to claim the world for the glory of Nazarick. The Emissary of the King Arc Upon receiving the messenger from Ainz who relays the question on what Demiurge desires. The demon humble stated that serving the will of his master to be fulfillment enough and questions whether this is a test. Demiurge then decides that he would desire to become the marshal of the skies once Ainz's plans for world conquest comes to fruition. The Dark Warrior Arc Having been given a mission by Ainz, Demiurge proceeds to find Albedo to announce his departure. Understanding of her nature, he immediately goes to Ainz's bedroom and finds Albedo squirming under the sheets. Listening to her delusions of having Ainz's children, he gives her a tip that the Supreme Beings like boys to wear girls' clothes due to a previous misunderstanding. Exasperated and uneasy, he notifies her of the other Floor Guardians' absence and the human experiments being conducted on the Sunlight Scripture before leaving. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Shocked and angry after discovering that Ainz intended to fight Shalltear, Demiurge berates Albedo for letting him go alone. Extremely worried that Nazarick may lose its last master, he tells her and Cocytus that they must bring him back by any means necessary. Demiurge declares that he will gather his men to do so, but was stopped by Cocytus, who was ordered to restrain him. Enraged, he tells Albedo that she must resign from her position as Overseer if anything were to happen to Ainz. When Ainz emerges victorious from his battle, Demiurge and the other Floor Guardians beg him to never do such a thing again, and to allow them to handle any future incidents from now on. The Show Must Go On! During a meeting on fringe benefits with Ainz and the Floor Guardians, Demiurge requested a new torture room. After the meeting was abruptly closed due to Albedo's and Shalltear's bickering, he had a private meeting with Ainz on the 1st Floor. He believed that Ainz's institution to implement the fringe benefit system was to gauge the loyalties of each of his subordinates. Later on, when Albedo engaged in a scheme to steal a kiss from Ainz through a theatre play of Romeo and Juliet, Shalltear brought it to his attention. He agreed with her that Albedo selecting herself as the main female lead was unfair and with Ainz's permission, they conducted audition for the role of Juliet. In the end though, Demiurge disqualified both of them, since they were caught bribing Aura for her vote. Demiurge's role was to ensure that neither two would gain the role no matter what the outcome was, as it would create future conflict if one of them won the position either way. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Demiurge was seen working alongside Pulcinella in an undisclosed location skinning living creatures of their hides. He along with the other Floor Guardians threatens and intimidates the lizardman, so that they become a part of Nazarick. He uses his magic to forcefully make Shasuryu Shasha and Zaryusu Shasha bow down in front of Ainz Ooal Gown. After taking their leave to the Monument of Ruin, Demiurge presented his master, Ainz, a throne made entirely of bones. Rather than sit upon the demon's masterpiece, Ainz chooses to use Shalltear as a seat, making the demon feel inspired. The Two Leaders Arc He and the other male Floor Guardians go for a bath together. However, midway through, Albedo and Shalltear attempt to get in and are assaulted by the Lion Golems. As a result, Ainz and the male Floor Guardians prepare to help them, wishing a peaceful bath the next time they have another one. The Dark Hero's Story Arc During the Floor Guardians' meeting on what to ask Ainz as a compensation, clothing was brought up. Demiurge was interested in acquiring some new styles of suits to wear. The Men in the Kingdom Arc When Solution reported Sebas' possible betrayal, Demiurge is the one who suggested that they take caution and have Pandora's Actor masquerade as Ainz in order to test Sebas' loyalty. He is present along with Victim and Cocytus in testing Sebas' loyalty by ordering him to kill Tuare while having Cocytus confirm if he's delivering a killing blow. After that, he had a bit of quarrel with Sebas concerning Tuare's fate, which made Ainz remembered about Touch Me and Ulbert's quarrels in the past. Also, Demiurge, with Ainz' approval, went to investigate something strange Sebas' detailed in one of his reports (Possibly concerning the Golden Princess). When Tuare is kidnapped, Demiurge brought Entoma, Mare, and Shalltear along with his Evil Lords to punish the Eight Fingers and to initiate Operation Gehenna, where he was appointed as the commander. At this time, he told all Nazarick forces gathered in the capital to spare one human (possibly Climb) and sent Nazarick's forces to attack several locations, including a new location added at the last minute. Demiurge, as Jaldabaoth, also saved Entoma before she was killed by Evileye, Gagaran and Tia. Using Evileye as the standard for measuring their group's strength, he launched an attack that immediately killed both Gagaran and Tia. Before he finishes off Evileye, Momon stepped in and confronted him. He later retreated after giving false information to Evileye and exchanging several blows with Momon. He then raised a wall of fire, Flames of Gehenna, on the capital's warehouse district, and have his Evil Lords summoned a demon army, kidnapping the citizens and raiding the storehouses. When he engages Momon again in combat, they arrived at a location that was prepared beforehand where they put aside their charade and discuss Demiurge's plan. His plan was to attack Eight Fingers while covering their tracks using Jaldabaoth as a cover. Also, for additional means of obtaining great amount of resources, capturing humans as well as to raise Momon's fame in the Kingdom. He was about to leave an item containing the 10th tier spell, "Armageddon Evil" to serve as Jaldabaoth's purpose of invading the capital, which is created by his creator, Ulbert. However, Ainz gave him another item to replace it, which is the prototype of the previous item made also by Ulbert to serve as the decoy instead. At last, the two continue their battle from where they left off, with Momon seemingly winning the battle against him. Thereafter, Jaldabaoth then withdrew his forces and Momon became the Kingdom's national hero. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc In the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz gathers all of the custom NPCs and strong servants in the Throne Hall. From the convention, Demiurge emphasizes their final objective: taking over the world and suggests to make Nazarick an independent nation which goes by the name of the Sorcerer Kingdom. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc Demiurge, in his imp form, was present in the Throne Hall, during the visit of the Baharuth Empire's delegation. While the negotiation is going on, Ainz charged him to act as Nazarick's ambassador. After the delegation left Nazarick, Ainz and the Floor Guardians held a meeting and listened to Demiurge's insight of how the emperor is planning to betray them. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Demiurge has returned from the Holy Kingdom and intends to meet up with Ainz, only to find Albedo in his office. Demiurge is shocked that the Empire sent a petition, offering to be vassalage to the Sorcerer Kingdom which is a lot earlier than he expected. While the best method that he could devise to make the Empire a vassal state required the estimated time span of at least a month, Ainz took three days at most with no apparent casualties no less, which left Demiurge almost speechless and in total awe. Subsequently, it motivated him to work even harder and affirming his belief that there was no other Supreme Beings in the guild who could've led them this far, but Ainz alone. He and Albedo are given the task to handle the vassalage process of the Baharuth Empire and the Re-Estize Kingdom as well before Ainz returns. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Demiurge has reported his preparations and activities from the Holy Kingdom to Ainz in full details which Ainz later praise him for accomplishing. Although Demiurge was thankful of the praise, he could not hope to compare his accomplishments to Ainz's, believing that the undead has done much better unlike him. He recognizes Ainz's feats such as securing a place in the Dwarves’ hearts. After that topic was done with, he discuss the vassalization of the Empire is proceeding accordingly while Ainz was gone and they've also drawn up a draft for it. Demiurge questions Ainz on how far into the future have he predicted the course of the Sorcerer Kingdom will move forward from here on out. To his shock, Demiurge is left utterly bewildered by Ainz's answer being "ten thousand years" that he didn't considered it to be of that magnitude so far ahead in the near future. He told Ainz that a method like utilizing the undead as laborers around must surely be to encourage the other nations to rely on him instead of viewing their troops as dangerous elements. Awed by Ainz's ambition, he concluded that this must have been the right answer all along for him to look at the world from such a wide angle. Demiurge proceed on to the regards the unknown event will take place during the fall and winter seasons. Despite Ainz's approval, he speculated that the event may not go so smoothly as planned, when there might be some discrepancies along the way. Leaving aside the matter over Empire's vassalization for another time, he listens to a request from Ainz on wanting a copy of his plan given to him which he accepted. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc Under the identity of Jaldabaoth, Demiurge had enslaved eighteen races of various demi-human tribes of the Abelion Hills and formed a vast coalition aimed at attacking the Roble Holy Kingdom. After stating his intentions at a parley with the human general in command of the Great Wall, he used his magic to summon a meteor that breached the barrier that protected the kingdom. He ordered his demi-human slaves to begin their attack and for his demons to support them. At Kalinsha, he infiltrated the city and began a spree of carnage to attract the attentions of the paladins. When Remedios and Calca assembled before him, Demiurge noted that none were of strength similar to the warrior he fought in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Demiurge is the Overseer of the Floor Guardians instead of Albedo, who didn't exist. * The name "Demiurge" is a being responsible for the creation of the universe. In Platonic philosophy, the Creator of the world. In Gnosticism and other theological systems, a heavenly being, subordinate to the Supreme Being, that is considered to be the controller of the material world and antagonistic to all that is purely spiritual. * His assumed name "Jaldabaoth" is a supernatural being considered to be a member of the Demiurges. The name Jaldabaoth means "traitor". It seems that Demiurge selected this name as he needed to fight against Momon with the fake identity. * Demiurge believes that all boys in Nazarick should wear skirts, due to a misunderstanding with Mare. * Demiurge commands seven custom-made demons. However, he was suppose to originally possess twelve of them. The names of the missing demons stated by Demiurge are Garira, Iabel, Belias, Kainon, and Abiretsia. * Among all people in Nazarick, Ainz and Albedo are the only person that Demiurge could not read. * Which domain Demiurge wishes to govern for himself after the world becomes Ainz's, then he will ask for the right to administer the sky on his behalf. * After Demiurge's debut as Jaldabaoth in Re-Estize, various nations of the New World learned of his existence. However, Demiurge was disappointed that they labeled him as an Archfiend rather than a Demon Emperor. Quotes * (To Momonga): "A wise leader who makes decisions and acts on them quickly. Truly, a man worthy of the title 'inscrutable'." * (To Mare about Momonga and his successor): "Any great leader requires a successor, no? Momonga-sama may have stayed with us until the end, but if he loses interest in us one day, he may leave for another place like the rest of the Supreme Beings. Thus, there is a need for a successor to whom we can pledge our loyalty." * (To Momonga about world conquest):"If you wish, I will immediately bring the armies of Nazarick and take this jewel box. Presenting this gift to my beloved Momonga-sama, would be Demiurge’s greatest honor.” * (To Albedo about human experimentation): "First are the healing magic tests. When we cut off an arm and heal the wound with magic, the severed hand disappears. Now, if we had them eat the severed arm and then healed the wound, would the nutrients derived from the arm vanish? If we repeated this over and over again, would the people who ate the arms starve to death?" * (To Albedo concerning his experiment on humans): "In addition, we allow them to vote on who should become the others' food, and who should be the one to cut off the food's limbs with a blunt axe. We do so by a registered vote." * (To Albedo in regard to the human experiment): "But of course. There will be a hierarchy among the prisoners, from those who will become food and have their limbs chopped off, to those who will chop the limbs off, and those who will eat those limbs. This creates hatred, and once they are gripped by that hatred, all we need to do is gently urge on the ones who were used as food. This encourages them to revolt, and the effects are very obvious. Beings that hate everything are truly fearsome." * (To Albedo about Humans): "That is what makes it interesting. You could enjoy the humans in that way too, could you not, Albedo? All you need to do is treat them as toys." * (To Albedo about their creators' preference): "Then. I will be off. Right...since you wanted to make boys' clothes, you might want to know this. Did you know that the Supreme Beings seem to prefer boys in girl’s clothing?" * (To Albedo about Ainz): "This is still too irrational, naive; a purely emotional judgment. Ainz-sama is the last Supreme Being who remains here. Knowing that he faces a situation where his life may be in peril, it is our responsibility to come up with a plan to remove that danger. Even if we will be blamed afterwards, even if we will have to sacrifice our lives, we ought to step forward and act, right?" * (To Ainz): "...No, Ainz-sama's schemes are elaborate and farsighted. I cannot hope to compare. And I believe what I understand is only a portion of your plans." * (To the Floor Guardians and other NPCs about Jircniv): "...And so, I think the Emperor will try to put a scheme like that into practice. If he were more foolish, his actions might fall outside the predicted range, but I think the chances of that will be low. Reading the movements of a slightly-above-average intellect that imagines himself a genius is easier than trying to predict the actions of a complete moron." * (To the Floor Guardians and other NPCs about Jircniv): "How I look forward to that day. Everything rests in the palm of Ainz-sama's hand. When that moron finds out, I wonder what sort of face will he make...after all, Ainz-sama always thinks several moves ahead." * (To the Floor Guardians and other NPCs about Renner): "...Perhaps we could use the Golden Princess to achieve similar effects, but that would be a waste of a trump card. She is a human being who is just as interesting ―no, perhaps even more so― than what I have determined from analysis of Sebas' intelligence reports. She will be an excellent pawn." * (To Albedo about Ainz): "I desire to display my achievements to Ainz-sama, so I do not wish to use such methods to contact him. While I can receive his praise through a Message, in the end, I would still prefer to hear his voice in person. That is all...Is that not the shared dream for all in Nazarick?" * (To Albedo upon learning of Ainz's feat): "What's this? According to my predictions, the Empire should only have offered to be vassals after the Kingdom was destroyed..." * (To Albedo): "As, as expected of Ainz-sama. Someone like me could not hope to even approach him. He is truly a peerless and perfect master. Nobody else could have led the Supreme Beings. I cannot help but envy Pandora's Actor, even if just a little." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Demons Category:Imps Category:Craftsmen Category:Ambassadors Category:Magic Casters Category:Floor Guardians Category:Nazarick